


Wonderfully in between

by AnnaFrederieke



Category: British actor - Fandom, English Actor, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Don't Know Where It's Headed, F/M, I haven't done this in a long long time, Just trying something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFrederieke/pseuds/AnnaFrederieke
Summary: Just imagine sharing a little something with your favourite actor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been out of the game for way too long, right now its 02:30 AM and my eyes are closing as I am typing this but I just sort of forced myself to write again. Have been coming up with way too many excuses.  
> Please tell me what you think!! I know it's short and all, but I blame the time. I also know it's fluffy which I personally don't like the best but it just sort of... happened.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue / what you think / how you are, frankly you can comment anything, I love chatting :)

It was one of those typical gloomy, London days. Filled with the occasional shower of rain, but every once in a while the sun would find its way through the dark cloud filled sky. Its beams just slightly warming up the city, making the first flowers appear, marking the end of winter. But not spring yet, just in between. Wonderfully in between.

Somewhere North, near Hampstead, she just entered a coffee shop. Her favourite one. The one she didn’t mind walking a few blocks extra for. Seven minutes, to be exact: from the front door of the publishing company she worked at to the rusty old door from the shop. Not only the coffee was great, the staff was frankly flawless and the atmosphere was what she absolutely liked best. The floors were covered in faded black and white tiles, giving off a retro vibe, whilst the dark leather seats gave the place a cosy feeling. Not to mention the pastries… oh those pastries, whispering all sorts of sweetness to her. She couldn’t resist them. This time, to break the habit, she would choose something else. Something else than the blueberry muffin.  
‘One cappuccino please.’  
‘Would you like something with that madam?’  
Yes. ‘I sure do,’ she said. ‘Do you have anything to recommend, perhaps? I’m quite frankly stuck’.  
She didn’t expect a deep voice from behind her to answer. A deep, baritone, deliciously low voice that made her heart flutter. It was a sound that was very rare to hear, and British at that. Since she wasn’t a native, she would never not get over the British accent of a through and through Londoner.  
‘The raspberry brownie,’ the voice said. ‘You wouldn’t expect it but they mix just right.’  
‘Please,’ she gestured to the barista as she turned around to see whom this voice belonged to that came from somewhere in the queue. Perhaps a smart looking gentleman? She wouldn’t mind that. It turned out to be true.  
‘Thank you.’ She almost sort of had to contain herself not to sigh extremely deeply because of his beauty.  
‘My pleasure.’ She was rewarded with a huge teeth baring smile. Small lines appeared on both sides of his eyes, making him look very genuine. Genuinely handsome, if you will.  
She smiled and turned around to pay, and also to make sure she wouldn’t swoon at the guy. Whilst retrieving her wallet at the far end of the counter where she was supposed to pay, she couldn’t help but hear his disappointment as he found out she had in fact gotten the last raspberry brownie.  
‘You can have mine.’ It was blurted out before she even realised it. Since when was she okay with mingling with strangers? She had often randomly met people she was drawn to or just felt a certain way with, but she had never acted upon it.  
He looked up from the other side of the counter. ‘That’s fine, I’ll have something else.’  
‘I insist.’ Oh… really? Did she? Or did she insist on not seeing the last of him yet. ‘Please, it’s only fair.’  
He smiled. Again. It was mesmerising. ‘Share, then?’  
Oh, did she want to share. Share the deliciously sweet brownie, that was still a little hot from the oven. Something else they shared though, was a bed. A king-size bed covered in crispy white sheets, endlessly big and soft. In her mind.  
Perhaps days at the office were becoming a little bit too one-sided. She was a woman with needs, after all, and she wasn’t even sorry for thinking this way. A little fantasizing never hurt anybody.  
‘Share.’

**Author's Note:**

> I looooove you and don't forget to let me know what you think! It's short, like I said, and just a start, and maybe too much and also I know I'm typing too much now so I'm going to go to sleep now


End file.
